If I Didn't Have You
by Bukkunkun
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are lovers celebrating their anniversary. Written for Day 5 of the USUK Summer Camp 2012. USUK, Gakuen!AU.


And the second one in a day. I want to cry.

* * *

"Artie! Artie!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's hands, spinning him around. "Happy anniversary!"

"A-Alfred! Unhand me, you git!" The Brit spluttered, a blush spreading across his cheeks, but a smile crossed his face as he let himself be spun around the student council's room. They were the only two inside the room, and Arthur visibly relaxed as Alfred slowed down, before pulling him into a tight hug, planting a sweet kiss on top of the blonde's head.

"Love you." The blonde chuckled, rubbing their noses together. "I actually remembered this time." He said.

Arthur chuckled, a breathless, happy sound, kissing Alfred on the nose. "Yes, and I'm very happy you remembered." He looked around and when he saw no one, he kissed Alfred fully on the lips. "So, I'm assuming you had prepared something, love?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Alfred snickered, and Arthur's eyebrow lifted. "I'll give it to you later tonight. What have you got here for me to integrate?" he asked, walking away from Arthur to look at the desk, inspecting the papers scattered on top of the desk.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Arthur spluttered, "I-I'm doing my homework just fine! I don't need help!"

"Artie, your products are all wrong." Alfred stated, ignoring him, picking up a pencil on the table and sitting down on Arthur's chair. "Want me to teach you?" he looked up at Arthur, grinning as he patted his lap. "Come on."

"… Is there a catch to this?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms, his blush intensifying as he took a few steps closer to his boyfriend, who only grinned up at him.

"Do you want me to tell it to you nicely or do you want harsh truth?"

Arthur grimaced. "Just tell me."

"I may need help with Shakespeare." Alfred vaguely gestured at his bag, and Arthur laughed.

"I knew it," he shook his head fondly, before sitting down on Alfred's lap, smirking back at Alfred, who looked surprised—clearly, he didn't expect Arthur to actually sit on his lap. "Well, then, _darling_, teach me, and I may help you with Shakespeare."

"Knew it. Love you, babe."

"I love you too, Alfred."

* * *

When the sky had dyed orange and the school's bell tolled the end of the day, Alfred dragged Arthur out towards the back of the dormitory to lead him to an arch made from intertwined vines that led deep into the gardens at the back of the school. Arthur looked up at Alfred, who only winked and led him on, holding onto his hand and waist, leading him along like a dance partner on the dance floor.

Slowly, Alfred led Arthur through a labyrinth of beautiful flower bushes, until they came to a small alcove in the maze, where, waiting for them was a stone table that had a chequered tablecloth drawn over it. A candle stand stood brightly in the middle of it all, burning a lovely warm glow. There were two plates and a pair of glass goblets on top of the table cloth.

Arthur's eyes widened and he looked up at Alfred, a smile blossoming on his face.

"Oh, Alfred," Arthur sighed, leaning into Alfred's chest. "This is lovely," he gave him a soft kiss, "Did you fix this up?"

"Mattie helped out," Alfred grinned, leading Arthur to his seat, before reaching around to the other side—his seat—and pulled out his violin case.

"Alfred," Arthur's eyes lit up and a smile crossed his face.

"Yep, just for you, babe." He winked, taking out a beautiful violin and its bow, positioning it between his chin and shoulder, before taking stance.

He played a few test notes, Arthur leaning forward already, smiling gently, and he began to play.

"_If I were a rich man, with a million or two_," he sang as he played, and Arthur's eyes widened in realisation at what he was singing. Immediately, he clapped his hands over his mouth, trying not to giggle too much upon recognising the song. Alfred grinned and continued, "_I'd live in a penthouse, in a room, with a view_."

"_And if you were handsome (you are!), it could happen, those dreams do come true_," Arthur continued for him, and Alfred laughed.

"I _wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you,_" he continued after Arthur, "_Wouldn't have nothin'_," he winked at Arthur.

"Oh, you git," Arthur laughed, standing up and cupping Alfred's cheeks in his hands, before pulling him into a kiss.

Laughing, Alfred pulled away, and began to pluck at the strings of his violin—_pizzicato_—and continued singing.

"_Can I tell you something?_" he waggled his eyebrows at Arthur, "_For years I have envied your grace and your charm_," he leant close to Arthur, who laughed.

"Bollocks," Arthur shook his head, "_Everyone_ _loves you, not me._"

"_I must admit it_," Alfred let go of his violin for a moment to hold his hands up in defence. "_Lovely, you always come through_." He snapped his fingers and returned to plucking. "_Babe, I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you_."

Arthur chuckled, kissing him gently again, before pulling away, gently making Alfred lower his violin with soft hands.

"_You_ _and me together, that's how it always should be_," they sang together, "_One without the other, don't mean nothing to me, nothing to me_."

"_Yes, I wouldn't be nothin'_," Arthur shook his head at the obvious error in grammar, but he didn't correct himself, smiling up at Alfred instead, who beamed at him brightly, pulling away and lifting his violin to play again. "_If I didn't have you to love_," he giggled slightly, "_I'm just a punky Mr. Eyebrows with a pissy attitude_."

"_Hey, I told you this before_," Alfred continued. "_Sometimes_ _I get a little blue_."

"That, you do," Arthur nodded, smiling.

"_But_ _I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you_." Alfred smiled, setting down his violin to get up, holding his hands out for Arthur to take. "_Let's dance_!"

Nodding, Arthur laughed brightly as Alfred swept him to his feet, spinning him round the perimeter of the small alcove that served as their temporary haven. They danced together to the rhythm that only the two of them knew, their hearts in sync as they turned and waltzed all around the area, the two of them longingly looking into each other's eyes as their hands fitted together perfectly like they had been moulded for each other.

"_Don't have to say it_," Alfred sang softly, as they slowed down into a slow dance in the middle of the alcove. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, and in turn, Arthur wound his around the back of Alfred's neck.

"_We both know it's true_," Arthur continued, pressing their foreheads together, sighing softly as he leant against Alfred's larger torso.

"_I wouldnt have nothin' if I didn't have_," they sang together, smiling.

"_A, E,_" Arthur poked Alfred's nose, making the taller teen chuckle.

"_I, O_," he sang, kissing Arthur's fingertips as they brushed over his lips.

"_That means you_," they ended together, before melting into a kiss.

They pulled away together, Alfred grinning down at Arthur. "Yeah."

"Happy anniversary, love."

"Happy anniversary, babe."

* * *

Oh, this one's rather short, but I rather like it. I'm a sucker for cheesy things, I'm so sorry. Two entries in a row? I had to make up for the lost time. LOLOLOL.  
In all truth, I have never heard the song before. I hope I used it properly.  
See you guys tomorrow!


End file.
